I Didn't Know You were Like That
by spicygurl
Summary: Johnny's first exotic dream, while Dally sits and watches. Unfortunately for Johnny, he doesn't know how to handle it but luckily Dally helps him. Johnny/Dally slash.I like slash so i write it, if you don't like slash you shouldn't read it. M for a reason
1. The Dream

**I'd like to thank _Duckie Lover 151_ for giving me the idea of a Dallas/Johnny slash. It never once crossed my mind! Um, i know this isn't _exactly _what she asked for but it kind of took on a mind of its own.**

**WARNING: HEAVY SLASH. Rated M for swearing and sexual context. DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T ENJOY SLASH, LEMONS or SWEARING!**

**Review! =D**

"You sleeping in the lot tonight?" Dally asked Johnny as they walked from the Nightly Double.

Johnny shrugged, "Who'll care anyway?"

"I'll–– the boys'll care. Come on, your staying with me." He said. Johnny wasn't sure why but the way he said that made his...thing tingle. Not in a bad way but in a way that was kind of pleasurable.

"Alright," He accepted, not sure what he was getting himself into.

The two shortly arrived at Buck's, Dally's resting place. How Dally could sleep in a place that blasts the country sounds of Hank Williams every hour, was beyond him.

Saying they had no trouble getting upstairs might be a bit of an understatement. What with Dally literally picking people up and throwing them out of his way and Johnny following, receiving a few shoves.

When they did get up the stairs, Johnny felt his face burn as he heard springs squeak and moans of pleasure in the room next to Dally's. When Dally opened the door, Johnny ran in, in hopes of clearing his head of the crude thoughts that were mixed up in there.

Dally chuckled, "Something wrong, Kid?"

"I'm alright." Johnny said, face still humming with a soft pink. Johnny looked around the room and noticed there was only one bed.

"_Well, of course there's only one bed," _Johnny thought. _"Dallas Winston doesn't share a room with anyone and even if he did, they'd probably be using the bed for something else..."_

Dally pulled off his shirt and was unbuttoning his pants, when he saw that Johnny was just standing there looking at his bed. "You gonna sleep in all those clothes?"

Johnny snapped out of his trance and looked up at Dally who was now pulling his pants off. "I–– no!"

Dally raised an eyebrow but waved it off as he laid back on the covers, his arms stretched up, hands folded under his head.

Johnny was continuing to scope the rest of the room, when Dally's figure on the bed froze him. His tight muscles, his lean physique and the line of hair that ran from his bellybutton disappearing into his loose-fitting boxers.

"Hey, turn off the lights." Dally said and rolled on his side in the opposite direction. Johnny walked over to the light switch, flipped it off and crawled under the sheets. "'Night, Kid."

"'Night Dal." Johnny said as he drifted off to sleep.

"_God, Dallas deeper!" Johnny panted as Dally slid himself into Johnny's tight passage. Dallas, who usually takes order from no one, had no problem obeying his request._

"_Damn, Johnny. You're so tight." Dally pulled out and slammed in several times, hitting Johnny's spot making him moan loudly. _

"_Do that again, Dally!" Johnny screamed, sweat slipping down his face. Dally pulled out and slammed into Johnny's spot over and over until he moaned Dally's name and came on their stomachs._

_Johnny was a "writhing cummer", which is to say he was wiggling under Dallas as his seed shot. The sight, the sound, the feel of Dallas under him, made Dally shoot into the younger greaser heavily. _

"_Oh, God, Johnny!" He screamed falling onto him. Their slicked bodies colliding and chests heaving as they tried to catch their breaths._

_Dally rolled off him, finally pulling out emitting a final grunt from the boy. "Wow, Johnny, I didn't think you were like that." He heard Dally whisper to him. But when he looked over at his lover, he saw he was sleeping._

_Johnny could have sworn Dally'd said something._

"Come on Kid, get up." Dally said still not believing the fact that Johnny, little Johnnycake, had a wet dream. He shook Johnny gently and grinned when his eyes popped open slightly.

"Dal? What––" Johnny stopped as his eyes stopped on the tent in the sheets, hovering over his crotch. His face reddened considerably and Dally chuckled.

"I gotta be honest, Kid. I didn't think you were like this." Dallas nudged the younger and asked slyly, "So, who is she?"

She? _She?_ Damn it, if only it was the easy for Johnny. He winced as he felt his first hard on twitch slightly at the remembrance of the dream he'd just been cursed (or pleasured) with.

Dally raised an eyebrow at him as he noticed Johnny cringe slightly. Then, it occurred to him, it all clicked. "You've never dreamt like that before, have you?" Johnny shook his head, cheeks darkening even more. "So you don't know how to get rid of that." It was more a statement than a question.

Johnny shook his head and Dally sighed. It's not that he didn't want to help him, he actually really _did _want to, it's just he wasn't sure how well he could control himself. I mean, it was a pretty big tent in the sheets and it was really turning him on.

He said nothing as he sat up on his knees. Dally pulled the sheets off Johnny, eliciting a moan as the fabric caused little friction over Johnny's hard on. Wasting no time, Dallas crawled over Johnny's legs and gazed hungrily down at Johnny's member.

"What are you d-doing, Dal?" Dallas didn't even hear Johnny speak as he grew more and more aroused. In one swift motion, Johnny's boxers were off.

"Dally––" Johnny tried but he was quickly cut off as he gasped when Dally grabbed his dick. "Oh God!" Johnny sunk into his pillow as the pleasure of someone besides him touched his special spot. Of course Johnny had touched himself before; he was curious but never before had it been to pleasure himself.

Dally jerked and twisted Johnny as he felt himself grow even harder. Why was he feeling this way? He was 100% sure he was strait. He wasn't sure about Johnny on the other hand but he liked to believe he was, too. Johnny never showed much interest in either sex. But that wasn't a good enough answer; why did he want to fuck Johnny's brains out?

"D-dallas! I think...I feel like...something's gonna–– ahk!" And with that, Johnny came heavily in Dally's hand. Dally watched as Johnny jerked around while he came, he noted how his eyes rolled back as his eyelids fluttered closed. Dally waited till Johnny's eyes were on him again, then lapped up the warm remnants on his hand.

That pushed Johnny over the edge, his eyes widened. "Dally," Johnny breathed, "fuck me."


	2. Reality

**A/N: There are a few random POV changes. It's only because I got tired of writing in 3****rd**** POV and then I HAD to finish in 3****rd**** POV so…yeah…**

**I LURVE THEM REVIEWS!**

Dally's eyes widened and he looked at Johnny shocked from what just crossed his lips. He shook his head, bringing somewhat order to his messy golden locks as he tried to comprehend what Johnny said.

"You're...serious?" Dallas asked.

"Well, I mean...you don't have to, I – I just..." Johnny rambled not sure how to react to the situation. He regretted even asking. "I'll leave if you want me to – "

Dallas shut him up with a firm kiss on the lips. "Don't leave, I want to fuck you, I just can't believe you said that."

If Johnny wasn't red before, he knew he was now. He shrugged it off as Dally's teeth grazed lightly on his neck.

"You know this is gonna hurt, right?" Dally voice was muffled against the even-tanned skin.

Johnny smiled halfheartedly. "Yeah, kinda figured." He shivered as he felt the olders' tongue slide across his flesh. "Damn it, Dallas!" He said pushing Dallas closer to his neck.

Dally chuckled. "Can I breathe, Kid?" Johnny smiled sheepishly and Dally laughed. Johnny used his distraction to flip them over and sat on his legs. "What the –" Dally said as he watched Johnny's hands slide up and down his torso.

Even though Johnny had no experience, he felt his natural instincts kick in. "Mm...this feels nice."

Dally grabbed Johnny's hips and pulled him up so he sat on his crotch then ground Johnny's ass down on to him. Dallas moaned and Johnny shuddered more violently.

"_Damn," _Johnny thought, _"I can't take it anymore!" _He slid down to sit on Dally's thighs then reached into Dally's boxers and stroked gently on his cock.

Dally jerked into the mattress as he felt a warm hand run down his length. "Eager are we?"

Johnny smirked. "You have no idea." Dallas flipped them over and eyed the younger hungrily. "I want you so bad."

Johnny groaned and arched his back. "So take me already!"

"My pleasure." Dally pulled down his boxers, exposing to Johnny for the first time, his joystick. "Ready?"

Johnny had to rethink a little, taken into consideration how big Dally was. "Do you...do you think it'll...you know, fit?"

"Don't worry about it." Johnny didn't look convinced. "Would you like me to finger you?"

**Johnny POV**

"Do what?" I asked.

"Finger you, you know, kinda like stretch you a little." I let my face convey confusion as I tried to make out what he was asking. "It'll make it hurt less."

"Okay, I guess..."

He spread my legs and slipped his fingers in my mouth. "Suck." He said. I twirled my tongue around his fingers, licking and sucking hard on his tips. I looked up at Dally and he was looking down at me with a burning lust.

He pulled his fingers out. "That's enough." He made himself more comfortable and I felt his heat radiate off his hand to my entrance. "Ready?" I nodded and felt his finger slowly penetrate me. His finger moved in and out, slowly, antagonizing.

"Dallas..." the second syllable of his name was lost in my passion so it sounded like I said "Dallz". "Faster!" He complied moving his finger in and out faster but not fast enough. I barely noticed when he added another finger. "Oh, yes!"

**3****rd**** POV**

Johnny's smoothly, tan cheeks were slowly flushing into a light shade of pink as he allowed his body to be penetrated by his one and only.

Dally's arousal twitched as he felt how warm and tight Johnny was. He wanted to fuck out his mind. He wanted to take Johnny somewhere he's never been. He wanted to hear Johnny scream his name as he climaxed under him. The only thing stopping him was Johnny was so fragile; the smallest noise could make the boy jump. He knew better than to rush Johnny into anything he wasn't ready for. Then again, Johnny did ask him to but that still didn't make it right.

Dally slipped a third finger into Johnny's passage. "Ah– Dallas–" With shaking hands, Johnny pushed Dally's fingers out of his body. "Put it in, p-please!"

"Johnny––" Dallas started to object. His ever silent conscience speaking to him for the first time in a while. "Maybe–– "

"Dallas," Something in Johnny's tone combined with his big black orbs made Dallas rethink his decision.

He sighed and finally made his decision. "Hand me that pillow." Johnny complied and handed it off. Dallas folded it and placed it under his back. He raised to his knees and positioned himself above Johnny's passage. "Ready?" Dallas asked.

"Hurry! I need this, Dal." Dally leaned down and began kissing Johnny to distract him for the inevitable pain that was sure to come. He eased slowly eased himself into Johnny, who broke away immediately and let out a cry of pain that ended up sounding more like a moan.

Dally stayed still and wasn't sure how to read the sound. Johnny soon became fed up and flipped them over so he was on top.

His body rocked back and forth as he rode Dallas mercilessly.

The feeling of Johnny around him made something in Dallas click. He flipped Johnny over and pulled out, only to push back in slowly and only half way.

"God, Dallas deeper!" Johnny panted as Dally slid himself into Johnny's tight passage. Dallas, who usually takes order from no one, had no problem obeying his request.

"Damn, Johnny. You're so tight." Dally pulled out and slammed in several times, hitting Johnny's spot making him moan loudly.

"Do that again, Dally!" Johnny screamed, sweat slipping down his face. Dally pulled out and slammed into Johnny's spot over and over until he moaned Dally's name and came on their stomachs.

Johnny was a "writhing cummer", which is to say he was wiggling under Dallas as his seed shot. The sight, the sound, the feel of Johnny under him, made Dally shoot into the younger greaser heavily.

"Oh, God, Johnny!" He screamed falling onto him. Their slicked bodies colliding and chests heaving as they tried to catch their breaths.

Dally rolled off him, finally pulling out emitting a final grunt from the boy.

They panted, skin returning to its normal tone and looked up at the ceiling. "Jesus, Kid. I really didn't know you were like that."

"Well, I wasn't before I started hanging out with you." Johnny replied snidely.

Dallas chuckled. "I know. You hang with me and you're on the wild side." His New York accent was dominant in that sentence and Johnny snuggled closer to him.

"You know, that's what I dreamed of, a few minutes ago."

"What? Me fucking your lights out?"

"Yeah. I really love you, Dallas. A whole lot." Johnny felt stupid saying it to the hard hood that would never love anything and his cheeks burned at his choice of words. _"Damn it, why'd I say 'love'?"_ Johnny thought.

"You ever tell anyone I said this and I'll kill you," Dallas spoke. They both knew he wouldn't do anything. "but I love you, too."

Johnny couldn't believe what had just enticed his ears. "What?"

"You heard me. I ain't sayin' it again."

Johnny leaned up and pecked Dallas on the cheek. "Thank you."

In order to hide his embarrassment, Dally said, "you are definantly more fun than any broad I've ever been with. Nice and tight and warm and you take charge. You sure you've never done this before?"

"Yeah…" Johnny paused. "Are we gonna tell the gang?"

Dallas froze. "The gang?"


	3. Tell Me About It

**Hey! Turns out I had a chapter update for this story in my writing binder. It was dated last year around this time and I apologize for not updating it sooner. My guess is that I didn't like the way it was going back then but now I can work with it. **

**My goal is to update all of my multi-chapter fics before I go to camp in June. It doesn't seem so far off though considering how much I've got done prior to this update. :)**

**To those of you that PM me and push me to update, I thank you. You are the reason for my redirect in focus.**

* * *

Dally sighed, "You know I ain't mad at you, Johnnycake. I'm just not sure if telling the gang about us is the right thing to do right now." Johnny found his heart racing at the sound of his nickname. The name 'Johnnycake' was thought up by Two-Bit for joke's sake but it was carried on forever. The way Dally said it just then was different than any other time. This time it was more … affectionate in a sense.

Johnny turned his face away in a poor attempt to hide his reddening cheeks but Dally had already taken notice. "What's with the blush?" He asked with a knowing smirk.

"I'm … not," Johnny finished lamely.

"You shouldn't lie to me, Cade. Bad things happen to boys that don't tell the truth."

Johnny couldn't fight the urge, he had to ask, "Like what?"

"You really shouldn't have said that."

The smaller boy raised an eyebrow, "Of all people, you should know that I ain't afraid of you." As soon as he said it, Dally grabbed hold of Johnny's tiny waist and flipped him on top of himself. He clasped onto the younger boys smooth thighs and yanked him close. The sudden jerk seemed to daze Johnny but as he came back to his senses, he took in the fact that they were both naked again.

_Jeez, _Johnny thought to himself. _This guy has some spunk._

"Aw, come on Dallas. Can't we hold this off until tomorrow. I'm tired."

"You're just gonna leave me like this?" Dally gestured towards his lower-half though Johnny didn't necessarily have to look to see what he was referring to. Dally's hard on wasn't a secret, Johnny felt it pushed against his skin.

Johnny's decision wasn't a hard one to make, what with his lover looking at him with his hard, blue eyes. "Fine," Johnny caved.

**xXx**

Ponyboy sat patiently by the window, looking out and awaiting his best friend's arrival. He'd been waiting for a while now and Soda, who sat on the floor behind him, had to give his brother praise for being able to sit still for so long.

"Wow Pony, you can sit still longer than I could even imagine." Ponyboy grunted at the compliment. "Why don't you try doing something else. Johnny will come around. There's no use wasting your whole mornin' waitin' for him."

Pony considered this for a minute and was about to resign from his look-out position when he spotted Johnny and Dally walking towards the house. He lit up immediately, like a kid on Christmas.

"Is he here?" Soda asked smiling at the joy in his brother's eyes. Pony nodded eagerly before jumping up and out the door to meet his buddy halfway.

"Johnny," Ponyboy cried. Dally continued on into the house, leaving the two kiddies outside.

"Hey there, Pony. What are you so happy about?"

"Nothin', I was waitin' for ya all morn-" Pony sniffed his buddy's jacket then gave his friend a suspicious glance.

Johnny, becoming nervous under his friends gaze, squirmed before asking awkwardly what Pony was doing.

"Hold on Johnny," Pony mumbled, then took in more of Johnny's odd scent. "Johnny?"

" … Yeah?"

"Why do you smell like that?"

"Smell like what?"

How was Pony supposed to describe the scent on the boy. He kind of smelled like ... Soda when he came back late on a date with Sandy. Yeah, that's what described Johnny scent. He smelled like Soda after he's had sex ...

**xXx**

After a very long and very awkward silence, Johnny decided it was best to take Pony to the lot and spill everything. He told Pony everything. How Dally invited him over, how he was woken up from his wet dream, how they had sex … twice. Of course Johnny used as little detail as possible when describing the last.

Ponyboy thought about it all for a while, deciding whether he was mad that Johnny hadn't told him earlier or happy for _his _happiness.

"Are you mad at me," Johnny asked, misinterpreting his friend's silence.

Slowly, Pony shook his head. "No, not mad but … I just wish you told me you liked Dally, man." Johnny hung his head, ashamed of himself. He didn't mean to keep the secret from Pony but could you blame him? When is the best time to bring up a crush you have on one of your male friends?

"I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean to-" But he never had the chance to finish his apology. Ponyboy gave Johnny a one-armed hug.

"I'm happy for ya."


End file.
